Steve Rogers is 100!
by magicandheroes
Summary: it's Steve's birthday and Natasha pops in to say hey


A/N: this is supposed to take place after CA:TWS but I'm in love with the fact that Steve is 100 today so just... suspend your disbelief

* * *

Steve had been gone for so long now, the days were blurring together. Sam had been trying to keep track but even he couldn't keep it up for long. The only reason Steve knew what that day was at all was thanks to a series of events.

He woke up in one of the small bedrooms in the even smaller apartment that he and Sam had been borrowing for the night… with the sense that something was off. He inhaled deeply and noticed the scent of amber and pomegranate, familiar and yet not, at the same time. It reminded him of home, of the team, of — no. He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. His longing to return to all of that was probably the reason his brain seemed to concoct such a smell in the first place.

He brushed it off as just that and kept his eyes closed, basking in the opportunity to do absolutely nothing for once, even if it was just for a minute or two… he would take it. As he lie there, he listened to the soft sounds of leaves rustling in the trees from the wind outside, a few birds chirping back and forth in conversation, the occasional car driving by, as it was still too early for normal humans to be out and about. He was listening attentively, and that's when he heard it, almost imperceptible, but there - soft sounds of someone breathing lightly. It didn't sound like Sam, and that's when Steve became fully aware that something was definitely amiss.

He opened his eyes slowly, looking around the room to make sure everything looked as he remembered it from last night. First he lolled his head to the right — his shield was where he left it, leaning against the wall, in arms reach, just in case. But for some reason, this didn't really feel like danger lurking, so he left it for now. Then he turned his head left to look at the other wall and nothing seemed out of place, so he turned his head back to lie flat against the pillow, eyes forward, peering down the end of the bed. It was all good and fine until his eyes spotted a shadow near the window, startling him but the familiarity of the shape made him more curious than on edge. His eyes traveled to where the person creating the shadow should be, and when he finally saw who it was he froze.

The person didn't move from their hiding place, from where Steve was sure he'd been watched, and, arms folded and signature smirk playing on their lips, in their usual smoky voice said, "Hey, Soldier."

Steve couldn't believe his eyes, and he blinked twice just to make sure —

"It's not a dream, Rogers," the figure said with a laugh and shake of their head, finally stepping out of the shadows and walking towards Steve's bed.

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he whispered, still in surprise and awe that this was really happening, "Natasha."

Steve sat up against the headboard and Natasha came to a stop at the edge of the bed, sitting with one leg up, bent at the knee. She took one good, long look at him, shirtless and hair mussed from sleep and couldn't help herself. "Well _good morning_ to me," she spoke in that sultry voice that would cause lesser men to fall at her feet.

But not Steve — well, not externally, anyway. Instead, he laughed in a low rumble and it was like a switch had been flipped. Suddenly Natasha was being moved by a pair of strong arms and then squeezed in a tight hug, Steve's head buried in the crook of her neck so she could feel every puff of breath on her collarbone.

She chuckled and stroked his back gently once before wrapping her arms around his large frame and hugging him back just as tightly. She bowed her head as a rush of emotion came over her, so that her cheek was touching his and her lips were by his ear.

She croaked out, "I missed you," so softly that she didn't even realize she'd said anything until Steve pulled back and looked her in the eyes, figuring something out before brushing his thumb over her ribcage and whispering, "I missed you too, Nat."

It was as if he was afraid of breaking her, or himself, she wasn't sure, but the fragility and vulnerability of the moment got to Natasha and somehow the only thing she could do was lean in and press a sweet, emotional, helpless, slow kiss to his lips. Steve sucked in a deep breath as Natasha's lips touched his and it was a moment, where she pulled away, before Steve squeezed her waist once and chased after her and re-captured her lips.

He could feel Natasha smiling into the kiss, probably making fun of him for being so desperate, but Steve found that he didn't care. All he cared about was Natasha, here with him, kissing him back with as much passion as he felt for her. They separated when they both needed air and Steve rested their foreheads together, not wanting to be any further apart than that little distance. He couldn't help but let out a single soft laugh — he was too giddy and _happy_ , for the first time in a long time, and, _god_ , he loved her.

Natasha smiled brightly, one of the most genuine he'd ever seen her wear, when she felt his eyelashes flutter against her as he finally opened his eyes to look at her. She moved, not quickly, but not slowly, either… almost with a graceful calm, to straddle Steve's lap. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't stop smiling and when she was comfortable, they just sat there for a few moments, taking in each other and really, what was happening.

Eventually Steve grew antsy and leaned forward to give Natasha a kiss that was filled with as much care and passion as it was with long-suppressed desire. She nearly gasped when she felt that coming through but it spurred her on even more. The kiss grew more heated and Steve's hand brushed under the hem of her shirt, making Natasha's muscles jump and she pulled away as she felt a warmth unfurl in the pit of her stomach.

She pulled back to look at Steve, lips swollen and glistening, flushed from head to.. well, as far as she could see. It seemed he was a full body blusher, and Natasha would file that information away to use later, because she planned on being with this man for a long long time if she had anything to say about it.

Steve whined at the loss so she came closer again, calling his name to get his attention. She just.. needed to be sure, needed him to be sure. "Steve."

"Mmm?" was Steve's only response.

"I need to know.. to make sure.. have you.." Her shyness woke Steve from his haze and he understood where she was going with this.

He shook his head, "no.. I haven't, but — Nat, I want this. I want you. If you'll have me…"

Natasha let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and smiled, responding just centimeters from his lips, "I do Steve. I.. care, so much, about you."

Steve smiled sweetly at her, knowing what she meant and loving her more for going out of her comfort zone to try to tell him. He moved his hands under her shirt to her back, rubbing soothingly all over. "Well I guess it's settled then.." Before he could even finish, Natasha's lips were on his. Her shirt was removed quickly and then everything else.

Steve worshipped her body, kissing each and every scar, driving her crazy with want. By the time he'd kissed his way down her body, he groaned at the sight of her desire, and seemed to somehow know exactly what to do. He lapped and sucked with just the right amount of pressure, in just the right spots until Natasha let out a cry and collapsed back onto the bed. Steve moved over her and gently kissed her, Natasha moaning softly at the taste of herself on his tongue.

She didn't need long to rest before she was ready and wanting for more, and Steve didn't need any convincing.

Natasha had gasped quietly at the sight of him earlier and as she guided him to her entrance, she told him, "slow, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her soundly as he moved into her gently, inch by inch. Halfway through she whimpered and he paused, letting her adjust and distracting her by kissing and nipping her neck, sucking hard enough at the spot just between her her jaw and neck behind her ear that she was sure he'd leave a mark.

She got used to his size but he was still not moving, so she rolled her hips up to take more of in him, making Steve groan loudly because he hadn't been expecting it. Natasha's eyes widened at the sound and she found it was suddenly her new favorite, and her new mission to have Steve make it as much as possible.

So she took control and flipped them over and then Steve was swept up in the magic and allure of Natasha Romanoff. They came together, in a beautiful cacophony of sounds — cries and deep, satisfied moans and each other's names. Natasha collapsed onto Steve, pressing their foreheads together. He brushed her hair back from her face then loosely wrapped his arms around her body and they took a moment to recover.

When Natasha opened her eyes again she found Steve looking at her with eyes full of adoration and something that made her heart pick up speed again. She smiled at him and he kissed her, far too chaste and sweet considering what they'd just done, but that was just the kind of man Steve was, she knew. A sweetheart until the bitter end, wearing his heart on his sleeve, and she moved in for another. He willingly obliged and it was so utterly domestic, kissing like this after sex. Natasha smiled against his lips and softly said, "Happy Birthday, Steve."

Steve pulled back suddenly, shock and confusion evident on his face.

"You remembered.." he said as both a question and a statement, totally in awe of this incredible woman he was holding in his arms.

Natasha responded in her usual teasing manner, "Well how could I forget? It's not every day a man turns 100," she finished with a lilt in her voice and wink in his direction.

Steve was not fooled by the teasing tone she used. The fact that she remembered when Steve himself didn't.. that was proof of how deeply she cared for him and he read her like an open book.

It was all he needed for a surge of emotion to spread through him like wildfire and he gathered her back into his arms (though she'd never really left as they'd been tangled together, hands wandering and brushing) and kissed her like his life depended on it. He poured everything into that kiss, to tell her thank you and that he knew, and how he felt about her. Natasha groaned and then… well, suffice it to say, Steve had the best birthday ever.

* * *

A/N: I had SO many ideas for a happy bday Steve fic and for some reason this was the one that came out on top.. but I still kinda love my other ones, so you may have a small collection of bday fics for this year :) anyway, thanks for reading! let me know what you thought!


End file.
